Ascensión
by Stalina DeLarge
Summary: Cuando las lágrimas ahogan y la muerte asfixia, sólo queda una salida posible. Ascender. / So tell everybody, the ones who walk beside me, yeah, I hope you find your own way when I'm not with you tonight.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Aclaración: trabajo que participa en el reto #16 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras", tu mejor foro en español sobre CDHYF.

* * *

Ascensión.

Basado en: Fiction – Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

La ascensión incansable es la única salida, el socorro presto en auxilio de la desesperación suma. Quien no escala sobre los muros de su propia desgracia en ella misma perece, ahogada por el lamento, cegada por el lagrimear de unos ojos que jamás llorarán lo suficiente para expresar un dolor que roza con dedos fríos límites sin sospecha. Subir, la salida de un valiente, la prueba visible del progreso. Ascender, alcanzar una cima donde la pérdida no corroa y la sangre no tiña de su carmesí apagado y manchado todo lo que antes fue esperanza.

Espada de Piedrablanca es la torre más alta de aquel sitio que alguna vez llamó hogar. Le parecen lejanas las risas y los gritos con su hermano mayor, casi como si un sueño fuesen y de esa parte de su vida la separasen millones de lunas. Intenta girar la vista hacia atrás en busca del rubio que la perseguía y gustaba jalarla de las trenzas para hacerla volver, quiere saborear con lengua deseosa –aquellas lenguas de los viajeros ávidos por agua en las montañas rojas y el desierto del indómito dorne, que quema con fuego, azufre y sangre– los momentos felices, le parece que puede evocar una risa, un secreto cómplice, un apretón de manos y, por qué no, unas cuantas lágrimas también. Llanto sano, un sollozo que traspasa como agua entre los dedos el apretado de sus dientes y el nudo en la garganta, un gritito de congoja infantil que únicamente y con solicitud de camarada calmaba Arthur el incondicional, inquebrantable e inigualable en su fidelidad como hermano. Primero lo demostró con Allyria y con ella, nuevamente lo dejó en manifiesto con el príncipe del pecho y corazón roto cuyos rubíes seguían llorando sangre en el Tridente, y también lo dejó ver –no sin resultados fatales– con aquellos seis de blanco que lucharon hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hasta la misma muerte, tan implacable en su despiadada sentencia que desgarra. Corta el aire de los vivos –que pierden y sufren, lloran y sangran–, los envuelve en frío y sus golpes de revés, inesperados y a traición, despojan al doliente de toda arma de defensa. Desvalijándolo, devorando sus fuerzas exiguas. Ashara no piensa así de oídas, ha degustado a la pérdida, la más horrenda de las medicinas empleadas por aquel monstruo llamado guerra.

Arthur está muerto. Roto, derrumbado, su cuerpo será tierra y los gusanos se harán festín con un alma tan noble, el mar susurrará una canción para la fisonomía dormida y entonarán sus hazañas las aves cada mañana. Albor brillaba cálida, maligna, la hoja reclamaba beberse la sangre de quien a su portador derribara y eso Ashara no podía dárselo. Porque era una sangre similar a la que sembró muy profundo la semilla en su corazón y vientre, ninguna de las que dio buen resultado. Pero a ellas se había aferrado para no hendir el aire con la mortífera espada y dejar en el pecho del lobo la marca de un Dayne caído. Por el contrario, como buena dama prefirió la ascensión. El pinchazo de dolor atravesó su corazón sensible, quebrada era la sonrisa que le obsequió al lobo silencioso con quien hacía tanto, tanto tiempo pasó un momento feliz –cuando la vida misma sonreía y color añil era el verano de su juventud, cuando en sus entrañas no se sembró aquella terrible desgracia muerta que tanto llegó a amar–. La sonrisa aguantó hasta que él se fue, honrado como ninguno de los hombres que hubiera conocido salvo Arthur, la cara blanca y fantasmal de lo que representaba el honor y la honra. Entonces, no pudiendo más con la fachada de mujer fuerte, el violeta de su mirada se enturbió con las nubes del invierno. Un frío que jamás debió haber llegado a Dorne.

La ascensión sólo se le permite a los fuertes, pues únicamente tales tienen la suficiente entereza como para hacer de ella un recurso viable. Las piernas de Ashara –antes prestas para correr y danzar, locas por participar en alocadas carreras. Primero escapando de su hermano, después provocando a jóvenes– se deslizan silenciosas por sobre las escaleras, parece que ni siquiera su capa se atreve a susurrar más allá de lo debido. El cuerpo duele por el alumbramiento de la muerte y el alma quema ante la despedida de la vida. También queman sus ojos, la garganta se le contrae en un sollozo que no deja escapar por pura suerte y entre sus costillas, cual si en una cárcel estuviera, el corazón le martillea alocadamente presintiéndose vencido. Ashara Dayne ha oído que la ascensión es un estado de la humanidad ansiado por cada culto de la época, conoce las reglas de querer ir más alto, cada vez por sobre el hombre de antes, en pos del progreso y más allá de las guerras, la sangre y el odio. No existe odio ni amor capaz de igualársele a la pena. El amor que sintió por aquella niña –que se asfixiaba mientras ella intentaba alumbrarla con todo el brío que aún le quedaba–, no tiene parangón con la desdicha de haberla perdido. Salada, ácida, se le aposenta en la boca del estómago y luego, subiendo rápida, vertiginosa –ascendiendo como ella, igual que todo sube– se le transforma en bilis en la laringe y le roza la lengua como los labios de un amante. Esa es la pena, amiga de la muerte, íntimas consejeras del abandono.

Sólo espera que Allyria la perdone por ascender demasiado, es el pensamiento que de pronto le viene cuando está en la cima de la torre. Hacia abajo, muchísimo más abajo, entre las corrientes de aire que azotan su hermoso rostro y dispersan las gotitas saladas de su dolor perdido, la mirada violeta vislumbra el acantilado peligroso que parece atraerla. Se estremece de miedo, de frío por el roce del aire costero, la estremecen los dedos de la muerte que le provocan un gemido distinto a todos cuantos ha dejado escapar antes. Rememora a Arthur su amado hermano, piensa en el lobo de los ojos grises y en sus semillas –sembradas en su corazón y en su vientre, ambas muertas–, piensa en Elia, doblegada y rota. Le dan ganas de descender todo cuanto ha subido, su pecho se agita con fuerza mientras se encarama a la ventana. Piensa por un momento en los vivos que aún ama, entre las que sólo puede contar a la pobre Allyria y le dedica un deseo hermoso.

Entonces, con un ligero y fugaz impulso de vida, desciende todo cuanto ha ascendido, pues comprende que la ascensión cuando se lleva encima el plomo de la muerte no es más que hipocresía. Se estrella contra el viento y baja, llega al abismo, a lo profundo de aquello que es muerte, lágrimas y olvido.

Ya está muerta cuando las aguas la acogen.


End file.
